


2cute!

by insomnomnomia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnomnomia/pseuds/insomnomnomia
Summary: “You look like you have a daddy kink.” He teases. You’re too busy getting fucked senseless to conjure up some sort of reasonable comeback.
Relationships: Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	2cute!

Toy Bonnie is obnoxiously attractive — in your eyes, at least. And, oh boy, does he absolutely _thrive_ off of your attention, wanted or unwanted. He’ll catch you staring from the corner of the vast room during a shift and send you a sickeningly sweet smile before trotting off or he’ll trap you in your office, and feed you backhanded compliments as you sit there in your ever tight uniform, nearly begging on your knees for this soy-boy to bend you over backwards and take you. He loves you. He _loves you._ He needs you. Right now.

“I can’t — I can’t believe I’m fucking a guy prettier than me.” You gasp out against his shoulder, breathing labored, a filtered echo throughout the vent that enclosed the two of you as he consistently slammed into you. 

“ _Thank you!_ ” He huffs, body curling over yours as his hands scraped down your back. He all but mewls into your neck and you hate yourself for wanting to squeal in return. But you do, earning you a hand at your ass and a choked laugh against your skin. You can feel his mechanical mouth move in a pattern that you assume meant he was trying to get it through your rock of a brain that he was kissing you when you feel his fingers press at your lips. He breathes into your neck when his fingers slip past and you allow him to prod at the inner corners of your mouth. 

You gag, eyes watering when he forces his fingers down your throat, and you feel his teeth sink into your neck. You moan against his ear that’s bent over and flopping lazily in your face with each thrust. Feeling experimental, you reach a weak arm out to grab at his tail. He squeaks, faltering and nearly stopping with his actions altogether at the surprise before he leans over you, sneering down at your drunken state. 

“You look like you have a daddy kink.” He teases. You’re too busy getting fucked senseless to conjure up some sort of reasonable comeback. “You’re so incredibly cute. You know that?” His words are a blur in your mind, but the second you hear _kink_ , you stare up at him. Subtly, you pull his hands from your waist and up to your neck, dropping them only when you see the recognitive spark behind his eyes when he realizes what you’ve been aiming for. “No shit.” He says, under his breath, looking up at you through heavy lashes. You’re tempted to run your fingers through them but that would be weird so you scrap that idea. Your eyes are shut tightly when the hands around your neck squeeze, experimentally. He has to be close, now. You supposed he could, technically, cum whenever he pleased...but _you_ were _so_ close. 

You cum with a choked gasp, into his shoulder as his body reflexively tensed over yours. The fingers fall from your neck and he leans back on his heels, admiring the mess he’s made with you. And the fact that you’ll be the one to clean it. He snickers to himself, as you pull yourself up into a sitting position in front of him. He watches as his cum leaks down your thigh, a triumphant look stretching his already snarky face. Sensibly, you slip your hand in his. 

“You guys are fucking disgusting.” You hear a voice mutter over the intercoms before it cuts out, static following. 


End file.
